The present invention relates to a reel support with devices which preferably are in the form of pins able to be moved in and out, and serve to accommodate at least one reel of paper or the like which is wound on a central shell made of cardboard or the like and from which a strip of paper can be unwound.
During the unwinding process resonance phenomena have been experienced with the composite beam, which practically is formed by the cardboard shell and the reel stump, and sags due to its own weight, passing its own critical speed of rotation. The result thereof, in particular when longer reels are in use, is an unsteady running, which in any case can lead to register faults, faulty glueing of the strip running out to the fresh reel, as well as tearing of the strip. In many cases, the cardboard shell even bursts with possible fatal results for the operating crew as well as great danger of destruction.
It has been tried to solve these problems by using steel cores instead of cardboard shells. However, this method has not provided efficient so far as the steel cores have to be brought back from the paper processing plant to the paper producing plant. This causes high costs of transport whereas the cardboard shells can be economically disposed of. Furthermore, when using steel cores resonance phenomena cannot be completely excluded, which due the high stability of steel does not lead to a bursting but nevertheless to an unsteady running.